


Music is where I'd like you to touch

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Hipsters, M/M, Music, Rap Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es rapero y Derek es hipster, y en una situación normal no se habrían mirado dos veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music is where I'd like you to touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).



> Publicado en el kinkmeme de [esteenwolf @LJ](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/14033.html) bajo el título 'Modern Romance', basado en este prompt que San (let me love you, gurl) cogió prestado de Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _AU. Hipster!Derek/Rapero!Stiles. Derek es un totally awkward hipster que no sabe interactuar con otro ser humano. Stiles es Stiles pero en raperillo, ropa holgada, capuchas y gorros, sudaderas enormes y cordones desabrochados. Se conocen un día en una tienda de musica, Stiles buscando esa musica extraña que la novia de Scott (Allison) escucha, y Derek lo flipa un poco porque aún cree que hay esperanza por la humanidad o yo que sé. En fin, que hablan (o mejor dicho Stiles habla) y cuando llega a su casa, se encuentra en el bolsillo de su sudadera un papel con el twitter de Derek. So, le sigue, hablan por twitter, flirtean aunque Derek no se de cuenta y tal._
> 
>  
> 
> Todo iba a ser mucho más ligero, pero BOOM, STEREK FEELINGS.
> 
> Si es un poco... deshilado y raro es porque lo fui escribiendo en comentarios y no tenía intención de que se leyera seguido y de una sola vez. Sorries.
> 
> [edit: Portada gracias a [pandoraylam @ tumblr](http://pandoraylam.tumblr.com/)]

Derek se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz con un dedo mientras niega lentamente con la cabeza, pasando los discos de vinilo de la exigua estantería con la otra mano. Echa de menos Brooklyn, aunque sólo sea por las tiendas de discos. Beacon Hills sigue anclada en el siglo pasado, está seguro de que las revistas de música llegan al pueblo en caravanas tiradas por caballos. Cuando se enteren de lo de Kurt Cobain y Freddy Mercury van a estar desolados.

Vuelve a echar un vistazo al papel en el que ha apuntado todos los discos que quería encontrar y se la guarda en el bolsillo de nuevo, porque es inútil. Coge el único vinilo que más o menos le ha llamado la atención y lo vuelve a examinar. Irse a casa con las manos vacías le deprime, pero puede que le deprima más irse con un disco de _Foster The People_. Porque, en serio, ¿cómo de hipster se puede ser?

-Ese grupo es una mierda.

Derek levanta la vista un poco sorprendido, porque está casi seguro de que eso iba dirigido a él.

-¿Perdona? -le dice al chaval que le mira desde el otro lado de la estantería.

-Bueno, a lo mejor son tu rollo. Tienes ese tipo de pinta. Pero, ya sabes. Música de mierda para ovejas con gafas de pasta.

-¿Perdona? -repite, porque puede que esté empezando a ofenderse. El chico en cuestión no parece tener más de catorce años, si tiene que fiarse por el trozo de cara que ve bajo la capucha de su sudadera, que bien puede quedarle cuatro tallas demasiado grande-. ¿Y eso es mucho mejor? -pregunta, señalando lo que tiene él en la mano.

-Sí.

-Ah. Vale -contesta sencillamente, y rueda los ojos.

-Ya tengo este disco. Pero no lo he obtenido de la manera más legal, ya sabes -dice, con tono de confidencia-. Estaba pensando si puedo gastarme veinte pavos en comprármelo, porque a mí me hacen falta y al señor West no. Y puede que sea una obra maestra del género, pero sé de un sitio a la vuelta de la esquina que tiene unas patatas fritas que son también una obra maestra. Estaba barajando mis opciones. ¿Qué opinas?

-Uhm. -lo que Derek opina es que ese chaval habla demasiado con desconocidos. -No lo sé. No me gusta Kanye West.

-Oh. Claro. Eres _uno de esos_.

-¿De cuales?

-De los que nunca se han parado a escucharle.

-No me hace falta escucharle. No me gusta.

-Vale. Pues peor para ti -contesta-. No te guardaré sitio cuando vaya a verle a San Francisco.

-No creo que vaya a perderme nada -dice, cuando lo que realmente quiere decir es que no cree que dejen entrar niños a un concierto de Kanye West.

-Pásatelo bien con tu música deprimente -replica, sonriendo demasiado cálidamente. Mira una última vez el CD en sus manos y lo deja en la estantería con reverencia. Derek juraría que le ha visto acariciar la carátula con ternura. Se coloca unos enormes cascos sobre las orejas y de despide de él una última vez con la mirada antes de comenzar a andar hacia la puerta de la tienda. Por el escaparate le puede ver colocándose sobre su tabla de skate y deslizándose calle abajo.

Si se para a pensarlo, está muy confuso. Deja el vinilo en la estantería y se marcha.

\---

Ha quedado con Scott, y para variar llega con Allison, porque son una pareja ahora. De siameses, aparentemente. Y no es que Stiles tenga nada en contra de Allison, porque es una chica encantadora. Simplemente preferiría que no fuera novia de su mejor amigo, porque no sabe cómo lidiar con un amigo lobotomizado. Él le asegura que lo entenderá cuando encuentre a su Allison, pero Stiles realmente prefiere quedarse soltero para siempre antes que convertirse en esa especie de zombie.

Acaban yendo a la cafetería nueva que han abierto en la calle Mayor, que es una especie de Starbucks de provincias. El café es demasiado caro y no es más que leche manchada y llena a rebosar de azúcar, pero a Allison le gusta, porque es una esclava de las modas, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Se sientan en unos sillones y Stiles va a pedir a la barra mientras ellos se magrean un poco, que es su estado natural. Ya ni siquiera se molesta en poner caras de asco.

Hay un par de personas frente a él en la cola, y aprovecha para echar un ojo a los paneles en los que se detallan las bebidas, porque todo le suena marciano y no sabe qué pedir.

-Eso no está muy bueno.

-¿Qué? -exclama, girando la cabeza tan rápido que casi se parte el cuello.

-El caralmel macchiato -dice el tipo de la tienda de discos del otro día, con sus gafas de pasta y su pañuelo enrollado alrededor del cuello-. No está muy bueno. Estabas hablando en voz alta.

-Es algo que hago.

Él asiente con la cabeza ligeramente y aparta la mirada, y Stiles se pregunta si realmente necesita las gafas. Porque no es que le queden mal, pero son demasiado obvias para ser realmente necesarias. Si es que eso tiene algún sentido. Es gracioso lo mucho que intenta parecer interesante, a la vez que parece no intentarlo. Hipsters, piensa, y no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Y qué me recomiendas, entonces?

-Oh. No sé.

-¿Tú qué vas a pedir?

-Capuccino con canela.

-Vale. Suena repugnante, pero habrá que probarlo -dice, y espera que él responda con algo, algún tipo de broma, pero veinte segundos más tarde se da cuenta de que eso no va a pasar-. ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-Si. Bueno, no. Viví aquí de pequeño.

-No es que esté intentando sacarte información, ¿sabes? Es que no pareces muy de aquí.

-Tú tampoco.

-Ya.

Llega su turno de pedir y hace caso de la recomendación del desconocido, por alguna razón. Porque tiene el aspecto de pasar muchas tardes sólo en cafeterías de estas modernas, leyendo libros pretenciosos y escribiendo haikus, o algo así. Stiles siente un poco de lástima por él, porque solo tiene un amigo, pero ya tiene un amigo más de los que parece tener él. Ser alto y guapo y tener unos brazos tremendos no lo son todo en la vida, tío, piensa, pero vaya brazos tienes.

Paga y se mueve hacia el otro lado de la barra a esperar a que le den sus bebidas, y trata de oír el nombre que él da para que lo apunten en su vaso de papel. Derek, juraría. Y es un nombre que le pega.

\---

Derek pide su café para llevar, porque le tiemblan las piernas y está bastante seguro de que va a vomitar de pura ansiedad.

\---

Stiles sabe que guardó un chicle en el bolsillo de su sudadera, pero lo cierto es que esa sudadera no está apodada Doraemon por nada. Tiene tal cantidad de mierda ahí dentro que no está seguro de cómo puede moverse con ella puesta. Envoltorios de chocolatinas, monedas, pañuelos llenos de mocos, papeles con notas y, ah, su chicle. Perfecto. Coge todas las demás cosas y las hace una bola para tirarlas en la papelera cuando se da cuenta. Esa nota no era suya. La rescata de la basura y la aplana sobre la mesa, tratando de descifrar el mensaje.

>   
> 
> 
> **@haletotheno**  
> 

Sólo eso. ¿Qué se supone que significa? No es su letra, eso está claro, pero no sabe de quién es. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva en su bolsillo, ni quién se la dio ni qué demonios significa, así que hace lo que mejor se le da, enciende el ordenador y abre Google. Y según lo teclea en el cuadro de búsqueda se da cuenta. Es una cuenta de Twitter, y eso se pone interesante. Nadie en Beacon Hills tiene Twitter, aparte de Danny, que es el único de todo el pueblo que sabe lo que es una conexión de banda ancha, y ese no es su nombre de usuario. La emoción le aletea en el estómago.

El avatar es una foto de algo indefinido hecha con Instagram, toda difuminada y amarilla, y los últimos mensajes son vagos e impersonales, letras de canciones que Stiles no es capaz de reconocer. Su biografía tampoco deja nada claro.

> Odio las fotos de gatos. Odio los vídeos de gatos. Odio a la gente que sube fotos y vídeos de gatos.

  


-Vaya. eres un ser humano adorable -ironiza, buscando algún dato reconocible. Habla de béisbol y de Juego de Tronos y de cosas que él ni siquiera sabe qué son, y la historia empieza a frustrarle. Hasta que lo encuentra, escondido entre un montón de twits crípticos, y todo tiene muchísimo sentido.

>   
> 
> 
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  la tienda de discos de este sitio es deprimente. a quién tengo que sobornar para que me traigan lo último de metric

  


\---

Su móvil suena con un pitidito breve y Derek tarda un momento en hacerle caso, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que eso ha sido un aviso de una mención en Twitter, y a lo mejor es el chaval del otro día. Claro que lleva casi tres días con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho cada vez que el teléfono le suena de esa manera y nunca ha sido él.

Derek Hale es un inadaptado social y un estúpido que sólo sabe relacionarse con la gente mediante notas de papel y píxeles, y a veces se odia un poco por ello.

>   
> 
> 
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  @ haletotheno ¿acostumbras a ir dejando tu twitter a desconocidos por la calle?

  


Lo lee cuatro veces y hace clic en su nombre con una fuerza que podría haber roto internet. Es él, es claramente él, porque se le ve perfectamente en la foto, con su cara de estar pensando algo gracioso continuamente, y con sus cien millones de mensajes en las últimas dos horas.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué le metió el papelito en el bolsillo. Se ha repetido mil veces que es un niño, que su gusto musical es más que dudoso y que él en sí es bastante irritante, pero aún así lo hizo. Porque es la única nota de color en un pueblo que hasta entonces era gris y aburrido. Se levanta de la silla y decide bajar a la cocina. Necesita una buena respuesta, y necesita hacer un poco de tiempo antes de contestar para que parezca que tiene vida, que no está un domingo por la tarde en su casa escuchando música y esperando a que su hermana salga de la ducha para jugar al Scrabble. No tarda ni tres segundos en volver a sentarse a leer cada uno de los más de nueve mil twits que ha escrito.

Y lo peor de todo es que el cabrón es gracioso.

>   
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  @stilesjfry tú sueles entablar conversación con desconocidos en la calle?

  
-Dios mío, Derek. ¿Por qué no eres un poco más hostil? -exclama en cuanto lo envía, apartándose del teclado como si quemara-. Joder.

El siguiente aviso no tarda ni un minuto.

> Stiles (@stilesjfry) is now following you on Twitter

  


\---

>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  http://bit.ly/KYtklA mi adorabilímetro explota (@ haletotheno no abras ese link, puede convertirte en una persona con sentimientos)

  


>   
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  @ stilesjfry tengo sentimientos. lo que pasa es que en lo que se refiere a los gatos son todos de odio

  


>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  @ haletotheno trabajas en una tienda de animales. cómo sobrevives odiando a los gatos?

  


>   
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  @ stilesjfry me gustan los perros.

  


>   
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  @ stilesjfry http://bit.ly/KYuqO7 

  


>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  @ haletotheno supongo que eso de que parezcan retrasados es parte de su encanto.

  


>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  @ haletotheno (no conviertas esto en una guerra, porque a gifs monos gano yo, SEGURO. 120%)

  


\---

Se ven de vez en cuando por el centro, porque Beacon Hills realmente no es tan grande. Stiles le saluda e intercambian un par de frases. _Qué tal todo, bien, he quedado con Scott, yo entro ahora a trabajar, bueno pues ya nos veremos_.

Es extraño hablar en persona, porque parece que se quedan sin cosas que decirse, cuando por Twitter pueden hablar durante horas de nada en absoluto. A Stiles le gusta tenerle en su timeline, porque es gracioso cuando no intenta serlo, y pone muchas letras de canciones que le gusta pensar que son para él, aunque tenga trescientos seguidores y puedan ser para cualquiera de ellos o para ninguno.

\---

Es una tarde lenta en la tienda, y Derek cuenta los segundos para que se acabe su turno. Hace media hora que nadie entra ni siquiera a curiosear, y lo único que ha hecho en todo el día es vender dos sacos de pienso y una caja de alpiste para canarios. Además ha descubierto que _TV on The Radio_ pone nerviosos a los perros, que no parece que piensen dejar de ladrar. No es la mejor tarde de su vida.

Saca el teléfono y mira sus emails, que son todos de publicidad. Abre Twitter y hace un repaso rápido porque a esas horas nadie dice nada interesante, pero cuando ve el avatar se Stiles tiene que volver hacia atrás.

>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  cuando te dejan plantado 8 de cada 10 veces, el término 'mejor amigo' empieza a dejar de tener sentido.

  


>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  menos mal que te tengo a ti # hamburguesaconqueso  
> 

  
Durante un segundo tiene celos. Porque está convencido de que ese hashtag es realmente un nombre en clave para su novia, o algo así. Pero la única chica en la que Stiles ha parecido interesado nunca es esa de su clase, pelirroja y con el ego bastante subido, y no cree que ella se fuera a dejar llamar hamburguesa, por muy adorable que a Derek le parezca como apelativo cariñoso.

>   
> **DH** @haletotheno  
>  @ stilesjfry como esa #hamburguesaconqueso no te trate todo lo bien que mereces vamos a tener más que palabras.

  
Y es probablemente lo más estúpido que ha escrito en su vida (y ha escrito cosas muy estúpidas, porque solía componer canciones), pero es una reacción que le despierta Stiles demasiado a menudo. No es que nunca haya sido especialmente ingenioso, pero Stiles le fríe el cerebro.

>   
> **Stiles** @stilesjfry  
>  @ haletotheno lo nuestro viene de lejos, no te preocupes. me trata como a la señorita que soy. me arropa por la noche con su cheddar

  


> Stiles (@stilesjfry) has sent you a direct message on Twitter  
>  ahora en serio, ¿tienes algún primo que quiera ganarse unos dólares dándole una paliza a scott? 

  
Así que le contesta, le dice que la violencia física está mal pero que no tiene nada en contra de la violencia psicológica, y que pueden ir a llenar su taquilla en el vestuario del instituto de mierda de perro. Y que si para cuando haya acabado su turno aún no se ha presentado, Derek le invita a las patatas fritas, porque su sueldo no da para mucho más. Y Stiles acepta.

\---

El día cinco del mes es su favorito, porque es cuando le ingresan su penoso sueldo. Es poca cosa, porque sólo trabaja diez horas a la semana en la biblioteca, pero es suficiente para darse algún capricho. Lleva mucho tiempo ahorrando para el concierto de Kanye, pero ese mes se merece comprarse algo bonito. Mira la pantalla de su ordenador una última vez y respira hondo, armándose de valor.

> D haletotheno yo, derek. haces algo esta tarde? porque pensaba ir a una tienda de discos que hay en westwood (a 30 min de BH) que tiene cosas chulas

  
Repiquetea con los dedos en la mesa y espera con el nerviosismo comiéndole por dentro. No debería tardar en leerlo, el tío vive pegado a su teléfono móvil. A lo mejor es que no quiere, a lo mejor el otro día le pareció terrible y se aburrió como un... ni siquiera se le ocurre una comparación graciosa, así de nervioso está.

> DH (@haletotheno) has sent you a direct message on Twitter  
>  salgo de currar a las 2

  
No sabe si eso es un sí, así que responde:

> D haletotheno no tengo prisa

  
La contestación de Derek es casi instantánea.

> DH (@haletotheno) has sent you a direct message on Twitter  
>  vale, ven a buscarme :)

  
Stiles se ríe y teclea rápidamente.

> D haletotheno no envíes sonrisas cibernéticas que no puedes reproducir en persona, 

  


\---

Stiles se pasa por la tienda de animales casi media hora antes de lo pactado.

-Sólo vengo a hacer arrumacos a los gatitos -le dice cuando él se lo echa en cara-. Los pobres sufren mucho cuando estás tu aquí, no les haces ni caso.

-Les doy de comer y les limpio la jaula -contesta, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-, no hay mucho más que se pueda hacer.

-Puedes darles cariño. Deberías, de hecho -le reprocha, sólo medio en serio-. No entiendo cómo trabajas aquí, esto es deprimente.

-Ya.

-Todos estos bichitos adorables, aquí encerrados. ¿Verdad, cosita? Bigotitos MC, te llamaré -le dice a un Maine Coon naranja que tiene apenas dos meses.

-No les pongas nombres de rapero a mis gatos.

-No son tuyos.

-Tampoco tuyos, a menos que pagues.

-Los gatos no tienen dueño. Son los dueños de su destino, son sus propios jefes.

-Stiles -le pide-, estoy tratando de cuadrar la caja.

-Es tan fácil irritarte, macho. Ya casi no tiene gracia.

Cuando viene su jefe a relevarle se van por fin, montándose en el Jeep azul de Stiles, que le dice con gran satisfacción que el que conduce elige la música, así que le endiña una cosa que se empeña en llamar 'old school' y mueve la cabeza al ritmo de la base mientras coge la carretera hacia el norte.

-Así que esto es lo que te gusta -dice tras un momento, mirándole con cara de superioridad.

-No hables mal de _Jurassic 5_ porque te echo del coche de una patada.

Y tiene que reconocer que no está del todo mal, que el ritmo es pegadizo y lo que pilla de la letra no está tan mal como se espera. Claro que sólo se espera a gente hablando de putas y drogas y dinero, con una guarnición de armas de fuego, así que sus expectativas no son difíciles de superar.

-Sólo pienso que lo importante de una buena canción es la letra, y esto...

-Mentira -le corta.

-¿Qué?

-Si sólo escucharas música por la letra no escucharías música, leerías poesía.

-No digo que sea lo único importante.

-Es lo que has dicho.

-He dicho que es lo _más_ importante.

-Es como si fueras al teatro y dijeras que lo importante es el texto, y no la interpretación, o la escenografía, o...

-¿Y no lo es?

-Si no fuera una mezcla de todo eso no sería teatro, sería otra cosa -le dice, mirándole de reojo-. Pues la música es lo mismo, es una mezcla de la letra y la voz y la propia música, la instrumentación.

-Uhm -musita, buscando una contestación aceptable.

-Y Stiles gana de nuevo. Choca esas cinco, Stiles -dice, chocando sus dos manos con ceremonia.

-Eres ridículo.

-Lo que te pasa es que no me gusta el hip-hop porque sea un analfabeto musical, y eso parece sorprenderte. Jodidos hipsters -se ríe, y es encomiable la manera en la que consigue que nada suene ofensivo.

Stiles no se calla, que es algo que no debería sorprenderle. Llevan veinte minutos en el coche y no cree que haya estado callado ni siquiera el tiempo suficiente para coger aire. Lo cierto es que le gusta oírle hablar aunque sea de nada en particular, porque lo hace con mucho entusiasmo, y de una manera muy graciosa, y Derek más de una vez se descubre sonriendo, y no recuerda la última vez que lo hizo con ganas. Le habla de la tienda de discos, que es un pequeño oasis en el desierto que es el norte de California, y le asegura que aunque está en un pueblo diminuto tiene toda la música indie del mundo. 

Stiles le va haciendo cambiar el disco seis o siete veces, pidiéndole que saque esto o aquello de la guantera. Escuchan a _Jurassic 5_ y a _M.I.A_ y a _Saigon_ , antes de que Stiles se atreva a sacar a _Tupac_ , y Derek se queja incansablemente.

-¿Sabes? La próxima vez conduces tú y me pones a _Bon Iver_ y a _Imogen Heap_ y a esa gente coñazo.

-Yo no conduzco.

-¿Y cómo... te transportas de un lado a otro? -dice, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, como si le pareciera impensable-. Tu casa está casi en el bosque.

-En Beacon Hills voy en bici.

-¿Estás loco? -dice.

-No sé conducir.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. No me gustan los coches -reconoce, bajando la mirada-. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, así que...

-Hostia -exclama-. No tenía ni idea. Yo...

-No te preocupes -le corta, deseando que deje pasar el tema, porque realmente no quiere hablar de ello.

-Lo siento mucho -dice. Y realmente parece sentirlo. Eso es nuevo. No es el típico tono que está acostumbrado a oír, con el que parecen decirle 'tiene que ser una mierda ser tú'. Stiles realmente lo siente.

-Ya.

-¿Sabes? -dice tras un momento, bajando el volumen de la música hasta que no es más que un murmullo-. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince.

-Vaya -contesta, porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir, y le mira. Y por un momento le envidia, porque él ha sabido seguir adelante con su vida y Derek no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Cáncer. Se murió lentamente durante cuatro años.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Ya. Gracias. 

-Pero aún tienes a tu padre.

-Sí. Pero no es... es como si ya no estuviera ahí del todo, ¿sabes? Y lo intenta, pero es... Es horrible. Los últimos años fueron horribles y él tuvo que ocuparse de ella y de mí, que no fui precisamente fácil, y...

-Joder -musita, y antes de darse cuenta ha puesto una mano sobre la suya, que agarra la palanca de cambios.

-Está bien, ¿sabes? Estas cosas te hacen darte cuenta de que la vida sigue, todo el mundo se muere, antes o después. Y es jodido y no es justo, pero... No sé, ¿qué puedes hacer?

Stiles aparta la mano y se seca la mejilla, volviendo a subir el volumen de la radio. No hablan hasta que llegan a Westwood.

\---

Si no fuera una persona tan socialmente torpe no tendría que hacer amigos por Twitter. Ese es el principal problema de Stiles. Por eso no habla de su madre, por eso se niega a estar triste, a pensar en ella, porque es torpe y hace que todo el mundo se sienta incómodo, que sientan lástima de él. Y no quiere eso. No puede permitir que alguien que no tiene padres sienta lástima de él. Su madre era una mujer fuerte y él es un hombre fuerte, así que baja del coche, se sube la capucha de su sudadera verde y decide olvidarse de ello.

-Ya sé que esto parece un pueblo de mierda -dice, saltando a la acera-, pero confía en mí. La tienda de discos es básicamente lo único que hay aquí. Eso y un sitio de tortitas, pero no es gran cosa. Y yo sé mucho de tortitas.

-Stiles.

-Derek, ¿podemos no hacer esto? -le pide, le suplica, y él asiente con la cabeza aunque no parece muy convencido, y le sigue.

En la tienda el ambiente es el habitual. Renegados venidos de todos los puntos del norte de California, de Nevada e incluso de Oregon. Heavys con cazadoras de cuero y vaqueros pitillo, indies con pañuelos de colores al cuello, padres de familia con la cabeza hundida entre los vinilos de _Bad Religion_.

-Jefe -saluda Stiles, acercándose a la caja y chocando el puño con el dueño de la tienda-. Este es Derek. Le he prometido que le encontrarías algo bueno, no me dejes en evidencia.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algo -contesta él con afabilidad-. Para ti he traído unas joyitas...

-Oh, Dios. Me encanta esto -exclama, notando la emoción de la caza en la punta de los dedos. Coge a Derek de la manga de la chaqueta y le arrastra con él hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda-. ¿El single que te pedí de _Run DMC_? Creo que voy a desmayarme.

\---

No sabe el tiempo que llevan allí. Stiles se mueve por entre las filas de discos como una ardilla hiperactiva, cogiendo CDs y vinilos como loco de un lado y de otro, murmurando entre dientes 'oh, dios, esta obra de arte', y las va llevando todas a un montón al lado de la caja. Derek está bastante seguro de que es imposible que tenga dinero suficiente para comprarse todos esos discos, pero eso no parece frenarle.

Él, en cambio, se mueve despacio entre las estanterías, estudiando cada disco uno por uno. Ya ha elegido uno de los _Pixies_ , de segunda mano, que llevaba buscando años y estaba seguro de que estaba descatalogado, y está tratando de convencerse de que no necesita la edición especial de su disco favorito de _Eels_ porque ya tiene la edición normal, pero es tan bonito, y tan especial, y le está llamando.

-Es la primera vez que Stiles trae a alguien aquí.

Derek levanta la cabeza para descubrir al dueño de la tienda allí a su lado, ordenando los discos en la estantería. Tiene una especie de aire de Yoda a su alrededor, de saber demasiadas cosas.

-Trata este sitio como una especie de santuario secreto -sigue diciendo-. Esto que ha hecho es importante para él.

-Uhm.

-Y no te preocupes, no va a comprarse todo eso. Luego elegirá dos, como mucho, y me tocará pasarme media hora colocando el resto en sus sitios -se ríe-. Debería odiarle. Pero el chaval tiene algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Si necesitas algo, pregúntame -dice, dándole una palmada en el hombro y marchándose. Él gira la cabeza y busca a Stiles con la mirada, que sigue rebuscando nerviosamente entre los discos de R&B. Debe notar la manera en la que Derek le observa, porque levanta los ojos y le sonríe.

-Yo, Derek, ¿has encontrado algo que te guste?

-Demasiadas cosas -confiesa, acercándose hacia él.

-¿No es el mejor sitio del mundo? -pregunta, y saca un CD como quien rescata un baúl lleno de monedas de oro del fondo del mar-. Mira esto, esto es un clásico. 

-Seguro.

-Sujétame esto un segundo -le pide, pasándole una montaña de CDs-. ¿Sabes que yo tenía como... siete años cuando se murió _Aaliyah_? Y aún la echo de menos aquí -dice, tocándose el corazón-. Es curioso, ¿no? Cómo puedes echar de menos a gente que nunca has conocido. Pero a veces me parece que a esta gente es a la única que realmente conozco, que me conocen a mí.

Derek asiente con la cabeza porque le entiende perfectamente. Porque él nunca ha podido relacionarse con nadie de la manera en la que lo hace con la música. Porque _Jeff Buckley_ no le juzga, y _The National_ no piensan de él que es débil, y _Regina Spektor_ no se ríe de él cuando le pilla llorando.

-Vamos a tener que ir yéndonos. Cuando el Jefe empieza a mirarme así es una señal clara de que está a punto de echarme a patadas.

-Vale.

-¿Quieres mirar algo más?

-No, tengo lo que necesito. ¿Tú...? -intenta preguntar, señalando la montaña de discos que ha apartado.

-Dios. Esto es la peor parte.

Derek paga sus dos discos mientras Stiles sufre, separando los suyos en tres montones. Los descartados, los que seguro que se va a llevar y los que están dudosos. 

-Vale, _Run DMC_ sí, a ti llevo buscándote mucho tiempo, amigo. Esto también. Y... ¿qué hago contigo? No me mires con esos ojitos, ya sé que llevo meses queriendo llevarte a casa, pero... 

-Llévatelo, Stiles -le dice el dueño de la tienda.

-Ojala pudiera.

-Te lo regalo.

-Hah -se ríe con cinismo, dejándolo en el montón de descartados-. Vuelvo a por ti el mes que viene, colega.

-En serio, chaval -dice, metiéndolo en la bolsa-. ¿Qué te cobro, entonces?

A Stiles se le iluminan los ojos, y Derek entiende en ese momento que le regalaría el mundo si pudiera.

\---

Stiles trota nerviosamente por la acera. Le sudan las manos y tiene un nudo en el estómago, y no sabe si va a vomitar o va a gritar.

-Uhm. Derek -dice cuando llegan al coche-. Uhm. 

Él se gira a mirarle, se recoloca las gafas sobre la nariz y frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

Stiles mete la mano en la bolsa de plástico y saca uno de los discos.

-Este grupo... Creo que te va a gustar. Es hip-hop, pero es alternativo, y usan instrumentos reales, en vez de samplers, y... Bueno. 

-Podemos escucharlo en el coche -dice él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Será mejor que Tupac.

-No te metas con Tupac -amenaza, olvidándose por un segundo del ataque de pánico que acecha desde detrás de sus párpados-. Y, lo que quiero decir es... Que, bueno. Lo he comprado para ti.

Derek se estira, sorprendido. Levanta la cabeza y parece tardar un momento en asimilarlo.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí. En plan... un regalo.

-Stiles. 

-Creo que te va a gustar -musita, y no está preparado para la manera en la que Derek se echa sobre él.

Deja que le empuje contra el Jeep y le bese. Y las gafas de pasta se le clavan en la cara pero le da igual, porque ese es su primer beso de verdad y es... No es perfecto pero es mejor, porque es mejor de lo que nunca había imaginado que eso podía ser. Hace un sonido lamentable y necesitado con el fondo de la garganta cuando nota la lengua de Derek y la manera en la que sus dientes le arañan los labios. Quiere gemir y quitarse la ropa allí en medio y dejar que Derek le haga de todo. Que le muerda y le arañe y le diga cosas al oído que le hagan sonrojarse.

Nota sus manos metiéndose bajo la sudadera y clavándose en sus caderas, y la boca de Derek se hace más posesiva. Stiles no está allí ya, es otra persona distinta, una especie de muñeco de tela que se amolda al espacio entre sus brazos.

-Siempre he querido saber qué había debajo de toda esa ropa -dice Derek a media voz, bajando la boca por su cuello. 

-Siento la decepción.

-Joder, Stiles. No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que eres.

-No me conoces -replica, colando las manos bajo su chaqueta y notando el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

-Estoy empezando a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> [edit: y ahora hay [mixtape ](http://littlegelen.tumblr.com/post/31460930819/this-mixtape-is-the-ost-for-this-fic-from) gracias a[littlegelen](http://littlegelen.tumblr.com/), para la que no tengo un adjetivo suficientemente bueno, porque rompe las barreras del lenguaje humano. sólo puedo expresar su maravillosidad mediante danza interpretativa]


End file.
